Ma Source d'Ennuis
by Sln
Summary: La première fois qu'il la vit, il ne savait qu'elle était un aimant à problèmes. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Elle était tombée. "Lâche-moi, tu vas tomber!" "Quand on est une demoiselle en détresse, on la ferme et on se laisse sauver !"
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire a été créée avec la bénédiction d'Harana, qui me cède bien aimablement Maëlus Torve, Leonus Bellicar, ainsi que Targhal, personnages de sa merveilleuse histoire intitulée "Ma Source de Vie". "Ma Source d'Ennuis" se passe avant MSDV, à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

A chaque nouveau chapitre, je ferais un petit résumé du chapitre précédent, et je mettrais peut-être un descriptif des personnages qui n'appartiennent pas à Rowling. Pendant que j'y pense, rien n'est à moi, sauf la trame de l'histoire et Meahra de Ventombelune.

Je remercie Harana pour le prêt de ses personnages, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

Ma Source d'Ennuis

**Chapitre 1: _Rencontre et premiers ennuis_**

La première fois que je la vis, c'était à la bibliothèque, dans le rayon "potions", un après-midi ensoleillé d'octobre. Elle était plongée dans un ouvrage poussiéreux et ne m'avait pas vu. Ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été négligemment roulés à l'arrière de sa tête, et sa baguette magique maintenait en place cet édifice qui menaçait de s'écrouler au moindre souffle d'air.

Elle ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué. Un petit sourire satisfait ourlait ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, ornant ses joues aux rondeurs un peu enfantines de deux fossettes. Quant à ses yeux couleur lilas, ils bougeaient tellement vite de gauche à droite au fil de sa lecture que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir mal au cœur.

L'ensemble de ces détails donnait un visage clair à l'air rêveur qui ne m'était pas étranger. Pourtant, je ne savais pas où je l'avais déjà croisé. Et avant qu'elle ne me remarque, je m'étais éclipsé. En quittant la bibliothèque cet après-midi-là, je n'avais aucune idée de l'impact que cette fille allait avoir sur ma vie. Si je l'avais su, je crois que j'aurais fui, loin d'elle et de son air rêveur.

xoxoxo

- Bonjour à tous. Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs sur "La Métamorphose dans l'Histoire de la Magie". Comme d'habitude, à l'appel de votre nom vous viendrez chercher votre copie. Bien : Rosa Allen. Jim Berry…

Une jeune fille blonde aux allures de _bimbo_ alla récupérer sa copie, rapidement suivie par un garçon au visage intéressant mais dont l'air crétin faisait fuir. D'autres garçons et d'autres filles furent appelés, jusqu'à ce que le professeur de Métamorphose ne s'interrompe un instant :

- Maëlus Torve. Excellent devoir, comme toujours Mr Torve. Continuez comme ça.

- Merci, professeur McGonagall, sourit le grand jeune homme d'1m85 aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs qui s'était levé et approché du bureau à l'appel de son nom.

L'écusson vert et argent de Serpentard brillait sur sa robe de sorcier, à côté de son insigne de préfet-en-chef. Lorsque il fut assis, McGonagall continua son appel avant de s'arrêter sur un autre nom.

- Meahra de Ventombelune.

Une jeune fille d'environ 1m60 aux yeux lilas rêveurs et aux longs cheveux bruns attachés à la va-vite sur la nuque se leva et avança vers le bureau du professeur. L'écusson rouge et or qui jetait des éclats fauves à la lumière marquait son appartenance à la Maison de Gryffondor.

- Miss Ventombelune, dit le professeur McGonagall en lui tendant sa copie. Venez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

- Bien, professeur.

Quand la Gryffondor passa près de lui pour rejoindre sa place, au fond de la salle, Maëlus Torve reconnu en elle la fille de la bibliothèque. _"Ainsi donc, elle est dans ma classe"_ pensa-t-il. _"Attends une minute, Torve ! Tu as la même classe Serpentard-Gryffondor depuis la première année, et c'est seulement maintenant, alors que tu es en septième année, que tu remarques que cette fille est avec toi, dans la même classe ?"_

Durant son monologue intérieur, Torve avait entendu McGonagall finir de rendre les copies et commencer son cours. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se traiter "d'imbécile de Serpentard même pas capable de se souvenir de ses camarades de classe" avant de suivre la leçon. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours de Métamorphose.

xoxoxo

Elle avait pris attentivement le cours du professeur McGonagall et regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de pratique aujourd'hui. Par contre, elle n'était pas pressée de voir la fin du cours arriver, car elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à sa directrice de Maison. Mais la cloche finit par sonner, et les élèves vidèrent les lieux rapidement, ne laissant dans la salle que le professeur et elle.

"_Allons, Meahra !"_ se morigéna-t-elle. _"Tu es une Gryffondor, alors un peu de courage, par Merlin !"_ Balançant son sac sur son épaule, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et alla se planter devant le bureau de son professeur.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur McGonagall ?

- Oui. Vous avez eu Effort Exceptionnel à votre devoir, ce qui, en soi, est très bien. Le problème, c'est que vos capacités sont sous exploitées.

- Je ne vous suis pas très bien, professeur, dit Meahra.

- Je veux tout simplement dire que vous pourriez avoir des Optimal partout. D'ailleurs, si je ne m'abuse, vous aviez eu Optimal à toutes vos BUSE.

McGonagall reprit sa respiration et continua :

- J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez, Miss Ventombelune.

- Pour être franche, répondit la jeune fille, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. J'aime le calme et la tranquillité. Si tout le monde savait que je suis plus intelligente que la moyenne, dit-elle sans fausse modestie, je serai assaillie et submergée de demandes d'aide pour telle ou telle matière. Pour cette raison, je ne veux pas sacrifier ma tranquillité au profit de mes notes.

McGonagall parut réfléchir, et Meahra se demanda pourquoi elle avait été aussi honnête, au point de paraître égoïste. _"Sûrement parce que cette femme a le don de vous faire vous sentir coupable d'un regard, entraînant par-là la réaction que je viens d'avoir : à savoir me justifier et être franche"_ analysa la Gryffondor, avant que sa directrice de Maison ne reprenne la parole.

- Je peux le comprendre, dit enfin McGonagall. Mais vous êtes vous rendue compte que votre tranquillité s'est métamorphosée en solitude ?

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là, professeur ? demanda la jeune fille, un peu perplexe.

- J'entends que depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, vous ne vous êtes fais aucun ami, répondit sèchement la vielle femme.

Ces paroles aussitôt dites, elle se radoucit.

- En tant qu'enseignante, directrice de Gryffondor et directrice adjointe, je m'inquiète pour vous, Meahra.

L'adolescente regarda son aînée droit dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire désabusé.

- Si vous vous inquiétez parce que je n'ai pas d'amis, il ne faut pas, professeur McGonagall. C'est mon choix d'être seule. En plus, je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque à dévorer des livres, et si ce n'est pas ça, je rêvasse en regardant le ciel. Ce n'est pas un comportement qui attire les gens.

- Meahra…

- Et puis, coupa gentiment la jeune fille, le nom de Ventombelune n'est pas facile à porter tout les jours. Et être seule avec mes pensées et les livres m'apaise. Je suis en décalage par rapport aux autres au niveau sociabilité, je le sais, mais la solitude me convient.

McGonagall soupira lourdement puis sourit.

- Je suppose que je n'arriverais pas à vous faire changer d'avis ?

Voyant le sourire doux et le signe de négation de son élève, la vieille femme reprit :

- Je m'en doutais. Je vous demanderai néanmoins de montrer vos réelles capacités dans toutes vos matières. En échange de quoi, les professeurs ne diront pas que votre travail est excellent. Marché conclu ?

Meahra sourit une nouvelle fois et répondit :

- Marché conclu, professeur.

- Alors vous pouvez y aller, Miss Ventombelune.

La Gryffondor quitta la salle de classe et referma la porte qui était restée ouverte durant les cinq minutes d'entretien. Une fois la porte fermée, Meahra se retourna et évita de justesse la collision.

- Torve ? Que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai fais tomber un parchemin en partant et je suis venu le récupérer, expliqua le Serpentard en ramassant effectivement un rouleau de parchemin.

La jeune fille acquiesça, son regard lilas redevenu rêveur, et s'éloigna.

- Contente que tu ne l'aies pas perdu.

Arrivée à peu près au milieu du couloir, la Gryffondor croisa un groupe de trois Serpentard de septième année.

- Mais regardez qui va là ! dit l'un d'eux, narquois.

- C'est Tombelune la Rêveuse, ricana une autre.

- "Ventombelune tombée de la Lune rêvasse en regardant le ciel,

Sans cervelle, le nez en l'air,

La Gryffondor tombée du ciel,

S'étonne de tomber par terre", chantonna le troisième Serpentard tandis que la seule fille du groupe lançait peu discrètement un sortilège de Jambencoton à la Gryffondor.

Sous l'effet du sort, Meahra tomba au sol comme le disait la chanson, les rires méchants des trois Serpentard résonnant dans le couloir.

- Besoin de plumes pour regagner la Lune, la Rêveuse ? demanda sournoisement la Serpentard.

- Besoin de magie pour paraître supérieure aux autres, Matheson ? siffla une voix grave et méprisante dans le dos de Meahra.

- Maëlus, minauda Jenny Matheson. Tu étais là, mon chou ?

- En effet, j'étais là. Et non, je ne suis pas ton "chou". Le jour où tu auras autant de cervelle que de couches de peinture sur la figure, peut-être que nous pourrons discuter, répliqua Torve, un rictus de dégoût aux lèvres face au visage surchargé de maquillage de sa condisciple. Quant à vous, Blake et Mortimer, je vous croyais assez intelligents pour ne pas vous en prendre aux autres.

- Voyons, Maëlus, sourit le susnommé Blake. Ce n'est qu'une Gryffondor ; Tombelune la Rêveuse en plus.

- _Finite Incantatem_, murmura Torve en faisant un geste de baguette vers Meahra. 20 points en moins pour chacun de vous, siffla-t-il en laissant la Gryffondor se relever.

- Etre préfet-en-chef te rend trop gentil, Maëlus, grimaça le dénommé Mortimer. Allons-y, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Blake et Matheson.

Les trois Serpentard s'éloignèrent, et avant de quitter le couloir, Jenny Matheson lança :

- Tu seras bien forcé de sortir avec moi un jour, Maëlus !

Elle partit enfin, et le préfet-en-chef grimaça d'horreur avant de siffler :

- Trouve-toi un cerveau et on en reparlera !

Torve ramassa ensuite le sac de la Gryffondor quand un discret éclat de rire la lui rappela à son bon souvenir.

- Content que tu t'amuses ! dit-il en tendant son sac à Meahra. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée faire, Ventombelune ?

- Parce que si je ne réagi pas ils finiront bien par se lasser, répondit-elle simplement en prenant son sac et en remerciant le Serpentard.

- Tu parles d'une Gryffondor, soupira Torve en se mettant en marche. Le Choixpeau aurait dû t'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

- Amusant comme remarque venant d'un Serpentard qui aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor, sourit Meahra en se mettant à la hauteur du préfet-en-chef.

- Ne m'insulte pas, s'il te plaît ! répliqua vivement Torve.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! Au fait, je vais chercher des idées de projet de potion en duo. Ca te dirait de travailler avec moi ?

Le préfet-en-chef réfléchit rapidement puis finit par acquiescer, voyant là une occasion de mieux connaître la Gryffondor.

- Alors en route pour la bibliothèque ! s'exclama joyeusement Meahra.

xoxoxo

Quand le Serpentard et la Gryffondor eurent quitté le couloir, McGonagall referma doucement la porte de sa classe en se disant que ces deux-là s'entendraient bien et trouveraient sûrement chez l'autre ce qui leur manquait.

xoxoxo

- Alors comme ça elle est intelligente et n'a pas d'amis, dit à haute voix Torve, en passant le portrait de ses appartements de préfet-en-chef.

En bon Serpentard normalement constitué, et étant intrigué par cette Meahra de Ventombelune, Torve avait espionné la conversation du professeur McGonagall et de son élève, d'autant plus que la porte était restée ouverte. _"Une véritable invite à l'espionnage"_ se souvint-il en souriant.

Mais quand cette maladroite de Gryffondor avait failli lui rentrer dedans, Torve avait cru se faire griller. Heureusement qu'il avait vu le parchemin qui traînait par terre ! _"En plus, c'est vraiment le mien"_ songea-t-il en relisant son cours de métamorphose retrouvé.

xoxoxo

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que Meahra avait été à la bibliothèque avec Torve. C'était maintenant samedi, et la Gryffondor se dirigeait nonchalamment vers le sanctuaire de la jeune Mme Pince, la nouvelle bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

Elle était arrivée dans le couloir menant à son temple de calme et de tranquillité quand un éclat bleu attira son regard vers le ciel. Meahra s'arrêta donc devant une grande fenêtre et laissa ses yeux lilas errer rêveusement sur les nuages blancs qui couraient dans le ciel bleu d'octobre.

- Encore sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Tu ne te reposes donc jamais ? soupira-t-on derrière elle.

Meahra n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui approchait.

- Est-ce que tu restes plus de cinq minutes dans ta tanière pleine de fauves ? Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes dehors, Ventombelune ?

La Gryffondor sourit devant ce flot de questions et dit, amusée :

- Le préfet-en-chef que tu es s'intéresse à ce que je fais maintenant, Torve ?

- Pas spécialement, répondit-il en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle et en regardant lui aussi le ciel. Mais comme je te croise souvent hors de ta tour et sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, je me demande si tu n'as pas changé de lieu d'habitation. Et tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

- Une libellule.

- Pardon ?

- Ce que je regardais dehors. C'était une libellule.

- Je vois.

Maëlus avait du mal à saisir l'étrange comportement de la Gryffondor. _"En même temps, ça ne fait que trois __jours__ que je la connais. Ou plutôt que j'essaie de rattraper six ans et deux mois d'ignorance"_ pensa-t-il. Pourtant, malgré son air rêveur, ses brusques arrêts aux fenêtres de Poudlard et sa capacité à pouvoir rester des heures à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou simplement lire, Ventombelune était une fille gentille, douce, à l'humour tour à tour caustique, cinglant et pourri et aux conversations intelligentes.

"_Pas comme certaines cruches !"_ pensa le Serpentard, l'image de Jenny Matheson lui venant à l'esprit. Et en plus, Ventombelune était toujours prête à aider les gens, les très rares fois où on venait la voir. _"Une véritable Gryffondor en somme"_. C'est pour cela que Torve ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle n'avait aucun ami. Même si elle préférait la solitude, pourquoi personne n'avait essayé de connaître cette fille ? Peut-être parce qu'elle réussit si bien à se rendre invisible, murmura une petite voix dans la tête du Serpentard.

- … c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai embrassé Regulus Black qui s'est alors transformé en souris grise que mon chat, Lancelot, a ensuite mangée.

- Quézaco ? demanda Torve, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

- Je disais n'importe quoi pour voir si tu m'écoutais, sourit gentiment Meahra. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Désolé. Je pensais, expliqua le Serpentard, un peu contrit.

- Fais attention, Torve. Si tu fais ça trop souvent, on va dire que c'est toi qui es tombé de la Lune.

Le préfet-en-chef sourit, amusé et demanda à la jeune fille ce qu'elle lui disait.

- Je répondais à tes questions : si, je me repose, mais la nuit seulement. Ensuite je passe plus de cinq minutes dans ma tour puisque j'y dors. Enfin, je te demandais si tu allais à la bibliothèque en ce samedi matin.

- Oui, j'y allais, répondit Torve, un sourcil un peu ironique levé.

- Alors faisons les derniers mètres ensemble, proposa la Gryffondor, ses yeux lilas brillants d'amusement.

Le Serpentard accepta, et les deux adolescents se remirent en marche. Arrivés à un mètre à peine de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Meahra eut le regard attiré sur la gauche par une lueur dorée.

- Regarde, Torve, dit-elle au jeune homme en lui montrant un tableau où une multitude de petites fées déposaient de jolies perles nacrées sur un immense monticule de pièces d'or, d'argent, de rubis, de saphirs et d'émeraudes. Je n'ai jamais vu ce tableau avant.

- Alors laisse-le tranquille et allons travailler, répondit un peu sèchement le Serpentard.

Mais en bonne Gryffondor, Meahra n'en fit qu'à sa tête et voulut toucher la toile. Au moment où ses doigts la frôlaient, la jeune fille sentit son bras passer à travers le tableau et être tiré de l'autre côté. Sans un cri, elle attrapa Torve par la main, et avant que le jeune homme ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils furent aspirés par la toile.

Quand il ne resta plus trace des deux adolescents dans le couloir, le tableau aux fées disparut du mur en un petit "poc" sonore.

xoxoxo

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit de garder les mains dans tes poches et de ne pas parler aux inconnus?

Un silence lourd suivit ces paroles.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de chaud et d'arrondis sous ma main.

- Alors c'est à toi cette main. Ca me rassure dans un sens. D'un autre côté, si tu veux être père un jour, je te conseille de virer ta main de ma poitrine, Torve !

**_A suivre..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire a été créée avec la bénédiction d'Harana, qui me cède bien aimablement Maëlus Torve, Leonus Bellicar, ainsi que Targhal, personnages de sa merveilleuse histoire intitulée "Ma Source de Vie". "Ma Source d'Ennuis" se passe avant MSDV, à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Je remercie Harana pour le prêt de ses personnages, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

**_RaR:_**

_Bisounours:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton mot encourageant. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant! Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**_Fiches des personnages:_**

Meahra de Ventombelune = 17 ans. 1m61. Longs cheveux bruns. Yeux lilas. Meahra est une jeune fille au caractère généralement doux et rêveur qui ne s'est jamais fait aucun ami. De nature discrète, elle est passée maître dans l'art de se faire oublier. Malgré cela, elle possède un fort caractère, une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, et un don rare pour s'attirer des ennuis. Elle n'est pas très douée pour les relations sociales, adore et dévore n'importe quels livres, et est le genre de personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense vraiment. En outre, la douce ironie est son arme, au même titre que sa baguette magique.

Maëlus Torve = 17 ans. 1m85. Courts cheveux noirs. Yeux gris. Maëlus est le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. S'il est respecté en tant que tel, c'est aussi du fait de son caractère. Doté d'un sens de l'humour caustique, d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens du devoir et de la justice plutôt droit pour un Serpentard, il est généralement apprécié de tous. Seuls un certain nombre de Gryffondor ne le portent pas dans leurs coeurs. Torve manie le sarcasme et le mépris comme un virtuose.

Jenny Matheson/Frank Mortimer/William Blake = Ce sont trois Serpentard qui s'en prennent souvent à Meahra. Matheson, la fille du groupe, essaye depuis deux ans d'attirer l'attention de torve pour qui elle à le béguin.

Keresty = Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent:_**

Maëlus Torve, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, et Meahra de Ventombelune, simple Gryffondor, se sont rencontrés, ou plutôt, se sont enfin remarqués après sept années de cours en communs. Intrigués l'un par l'autre, ils décident de travailler ensemble sur un projet de potion. Ils se retrouvèrent par hasard sur le chemin de la bibliothèque un samedi matin, et décidèrent de terminer la route ensemble. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la salle la plus tranquille du château, Meahra touche un étrange et magnifique tableau, et les voilà aspirés à l'intérieur.  
_- Où sommes-nous?  
- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de chaud et d'arrondis sous ma main.  
- Alors c'est à toi, cette main. Ca m rassure dans un sens. D'un autre côté, si tu veux être père un jour, je te conseille de virer ta main de ma poitrine, Torve!_

* * *

Ma Source d'Ennuis

**Chapitre 2: _Dans les souterrains_**

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir et rapatria vivement sa main vers lui en marmonnant un petit "désolé". Le Serpentard en profita pour se relever, et d'après le bruit que fit la longue jupe de la jeune fille à ses côtés, il devina qu'elle en avait fait de même. Torve entendit sa camarade de classe murmurer un "Lumos" à peine audible, puis il dut cligner des yeux quand la lumière perça les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

- Apparemment, nous sommes dans une sorte de grotte, déclara Meahra.

- Quel sens de l'observation ! ironisa le Serpentard, encore embarrassé d'avoir eu sa main sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor.

Un soupire bref indiqua au jeune homme que Meahra était un brin exaspérée par son attitude, chose qu'il avait cru impossible vu le caractère rêveur et normalement doux de la jeune fille. Décidant de ne pas trop en rajouter, Torve fouilla ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, il l'alluma d'un Lumos et examina lui aussi les alentours.

L'endroit où les deux adolescents se trouvaient ressemblait effectivement à une grotte. Tout n'était que roche, stalactite et stalagmite. Sur leur droite, un grondement sourd leur indiqua qu'une rivière souterraine passait non loin.

- Il y a deux portes devant nous, dit la Gryffondor, pointant les dites portes du doigts.

Torve suivit du regard la direction indiquée, et remarqua qu'il y avait bien deux portes en face d'eux.

- Allons voir, décida-t-il en se mettant en marche.

Meahra lui emboîta le pas, et bientôt les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant deux immenses portes. De haute taille, les deux portes étaient identiques, taillées dans le roc de la paroi, formées de deux battants chacune. Seules différences, les inscriptions et les symboles qui les ornaient. Sur la porte de droite, une inscription en lettres d'or disait ceci :

"**Si cette porte tu choisis,  
****La précipitation sera ton ennemie.  
****De l'Homme fais ton allié,  
****Du Monstre tu dois te méfier.  
****Emprunte ce chemin montant de fer et de pierre,  
****Ton Courage en Epée,  
****Ta Ruse comme Bouclier  
****Pour enfin atteindre la Lumière."**

Sous ces lettres se trouvait un symbole ressemblant à un H mais dont la barre horizontale partait du haut de la barre de gauche pour finir au milieu du second trait vertical. Examinant la porte de gauche, Meahra et Torve y trouvèrent une inscription rouge sombre disant cela :

"**Si le choix de cette porte tu fais,  
****En danger ta vie tu mets.  
****Dans les Ténèbres et la Peur tu t'engages,  
****Il te faudra alors faire preuve de courage.  
****Sous le signe du Beau la Terreur se cache,  
****L'Horreur ne crains pas ni ne fâche.  
****Fardé de laideur le Monstre aidera,  
****Quand vers la Beauté en joie tu iras.  
****Dépouille ton cœur de toute peur,  
****Et auprès des Quatre arriveras à l'heure."**

Au-dessous de cette inscription, un symbole formant un X fermé à droite et à gauche était gravé, de la même couleur rouge sombre. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, la jeune fille finit par dire :

- Il va falloir que nous choisissions l'une de ces deux portes pour regagner Poudlard.

- Il n'y pas d'autres sorties, donc c'est le plus judicieux, renchérit Torve. Personnellement, je prendrais la porte de droite, celle avec les lettres d'or. L'autre inscription, ajouta-t-il en montrant les lettres rouges, semble avoir été faite avec du sang et n'est pas franchement optimiste !

- Hum…

Faisant fi de l'expression mitigée de la Gryffondor, le préfet-en-chef avança une main pour ouvrir la porte de droite, quand il vit une main pâle et fine surgir brusquement devant lui et agripper son poignet avec force, l'empêchant d'approcher plus la porte.

- Il t'arrives quoi là, Ventombelune ? demanda sèchement le Serpentard. Si tu veux rester dans cette caverne sombre et humide je t'en félicite, c'est toujours mieux que ton repaire de fauves miteux. Mais moi je me tire d'ici vite fait !

- Silence, imbécile de Serpentard inculte, répliqua Meahra, son visage éclairé de leurs baguettes ne montrant plus aucun signe de rêverie. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Etonné d'entendre la jeune fille utiliser un mot tel qu'"imbécile", plus que de la force de la main crispée sur son poignet, Torve secoua la tête négativement. Dans un soupire à fendre l'âme, la Gryffondor marmonna quelque chose dont son camarade ne comprit que "… et c'est préfet-en-chef ça !" avant d'écarter le jeune homme de la porte aux lettres d'or et de reprendre, à voix haute :

- Je trouve que notre choix est trop prédéterminé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ouvre un peu les yeux, Torve ! Sur la porte de droite, l'inscription est en or, alors que celle de gauche est rouge sombre. Comme tu l'as fais judicieusement remarquer, on dirait du sang, tandis que l'or fait plutôt penser au soleil. Premier point. Deuxième point, et tu l'as dit toi-même, l'espèce de poème rouge n'est pas du tout optimiste par rapport à celui de la porte de droite. Et troisième point, tu ne fais pas Etude de Runes ?

Sonné par ce brusque changement de sujet, le jeune homme tarda à répondre et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que l'Etude de Runes vient faire là-dedans ?

- J'en déduis que ta réponse est non, éluda la jeune fille. Donc troisième point, le symbole qui se trouve sous chaque poème est une rune. Sur la porte de droite, c'est Hagalaz. Sur la porte de gauche, Dagaz.

- Et le rapport entre ces runes et le choix de la porte ? demanda un Torve agacé, le poignet toujours emprisonné dans la main de la jeune fille.

- Tu seras gentil de retenir, triple idiot, que Hagalaz est la rune du mystère, de la perturbation et de l'appel à l'imagination et l'irrationnel, ayant pour valeurs symboliques la grêle et les perturbations. Je n'ai pas fini ! lança Meahra en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le poignet du Serpentard en voyant celui-ci prêt à l'interrompre encore.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau en levant les yeux aux ciel, et Torve se tut en se disant qu'il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle. _"Elle a juré deux fois en moins de cinq minutes. Pas mal pour une lionne !"_. Un sourire un peu ironique et très satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme à cette pensée.

- Arrête de sourire comme un débile, on dirait un véracrasse !

A ces mots, Torve se rembrunit et maudit son influence pour en faire les frais.

- Bref, où en étais-je ? demanda Meahra. Ah oui, les runes. Donc à droite nous avons la grêle et les perturbations avec Hagalaz, alors qu'à gauche, se trouve Dagaz qui est la rune de l'éveil intégral, de la lumière du jour, d'une profonde harmonie et d'un équilibre entre deux tendances. Elle a pour valeurs symboliques le jour et la transformation. Ca va, tu as tout imprimé ?

- Evidemment ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? siffla le Serpentard.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, affirma la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé et gentiment moqueur.

- En gros, si on ne prends en compte que la forme et le fond des poèmes, résuma Torve en fusillant la Gryffondor d'un regard noir, un type normalement constitué choisirait la porte de droite où il est clairement fais allusion à la lumière et à un chemin montant, puisque étant tombé, ce type penserait logiquement qu'il faut remonter.

- Mais heureusement pour lui, ce pauvre type normalement constitué est accompagné d'une gentille, douce, courageuse et intelligente Gryffondor ayant pris Etude de Runes comme option, car sinon il aurait pris la porte de droite et se serait sûrement fait tuer puisqu'il n'aurait pas su que Dagaz symbolise le jour et donc la lumière, alors que Hagalaz symbolise la grêle et les perturbations, donc le danger !

- Par Morgane ! Qu'aurait fait ce pauvre type sans son intelligence portable ? ironisa Torve. Au fait, Ventombelune.

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Je ne prendrais pas la porte de droite.

Meahra fit glisser son regard lilas sur la main qui emprisonnait toujours le poignet du jeune homme, rougit légèrement et la retira vivement, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

- Bien, lança-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Il nous faut maintenant étudier attentivement le poème rouge.

- Il doit receler des indices concernant la suite, supputa Torve en tournant sa baguette vers la porte de gauche pour éclairer les lettres rouges.

- Exactement, sourit la jeune fille en faisant de même.

- Pour les quatre premiers vers, pas besoin de se creuser la cervelle, ricana le Serpentard.  
"**Si le choix de cette porte tu fais,  
****En danger ta vie tu mets.  
****Dans les Ténèbres et la Peur tu t'engages,  
****Il te faudra alors faire preuve de courage."  
**C'est très clair et ça annonce d'entrée la couleur. Sans doute pour mieux diriger le choix vers l'autre porte. Par contre, la suite est plus énigmatique.

- Je ne pense pas, intervint Meahra, son index gauche passant et repassant sur sa lèvre inférieure, signe, chez elle, d'une intense réflexion. **"Sous le signe du Beau la Terreur se cache"**… Il doit y avoir quelque chose de très beau derrière cette porte, mais qui doit renfermer quelque chose ou quelqu'un de très dangereux. Le vers suivant doit être l'inverse. **"L'Horreur ne crains pas ni ne fâche"**. Un monstre doit se trouver plus loin, et d'après ce vers, ce serait un allié.

- Peut-être, mais si tu regardes bien la strophe suivante, Ventombelune, reprit Torve, il est dit que **"Fardé de laideur un Monstre aidera Quand vers la Beauté en joie tu iras"**. Nous devrons aider une créature monstrueuse avant de sortir ?

Le jeune homme paraissait perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas, Torve. J'avoue que ces deux vers me semblent bien obscurs. Mais observe bien la fin du poème. Ca devrait te convaincre que cette porte est la bonne.

- **"Dépouille ton cœur de toute peur, Et auprès des Quatre arriveras à l'heure." **Le premier vers est limpide, mais le dernier…

- L'allusion aux "Quatre" ne te rappelle rien ? demanda la Gryffondor en souriant.

Les Quatre ? Non, il ne voyait pas. Qu'est-ce qui va par quatre dans le monde sorcier ? Les éléments, Eau, Feu, Terre et Vent. Les Maisons de Poudlard, et… Minute papillon ! C'était ça, forcément !

- Les Fondateurs ! s'exclama brusquement le jeune homme, se demandant pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

- Bingo ! Et qui dit Fondateurs, dit…

- Poudlard !

- Tu vois quand tu veux, Torve.

Meahra souriait, et le Serpentard se dit, un peu vexé, qu'il faudrait qu'il creuse les évidences. S'il continuait ainsi, non seulement il finirait pas se faire tuer, mais en plus la Gryffondor aurait le beau rôle. _"Pas question qu'une lionne me pique le rôle du héros !"_ pensa-t-il dans un court moment anti-Gryffi et macho.

- Bon ben quand faut y aller… commença alors Meahra.

- … Faut y aller, continua Torve en poussant la porte de gauche qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident.

"_A croire que la pierre peut rouiller"_ sourit intérieurement la Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes gens franchirent le seuil et s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres, leurs baguettes éclairant le chemin de pierre devant eux. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte se refermer.

xoxoxo

- Ne sois pas stupide, Ventombelune ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

- Mais si tu ne me lâches pas, tu vas tomber avec moi, crétin !

- Ouais, sûrement ! Mais si je te laisse tomber, je perdrais mon seul allié dans cette galère et l'absence de ton intelligence se ferait cruellement sentir !

- C'est faux ! Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi, Torve ! Tu es au moins aussi intelligent que moi, alors lâche mon bras et continue d'avancer !

- Quand on est une demoiselle en _**détresse**_, on la ferme et on se laisse sauver ! grogna le Serpentard en mettant sa baguette entre ses dents pour que sa main nouvellement libre aille s'accrocher au bras que l'autre main tenait.

"_Par Salazar ! Comment avons-nous fait pour en arriver là ?"_ se demanda le jeune homme. En essayant de remonter la Gryffondor, il se remémora les évènements qui les avaient conduis à cette situation dramatique.

_xoxoxo Flash-Back oxoxox_

_Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor avaient longtemps marché dans un couloir sombre, avec pour seule source de lumière leurs baguettes. Ils avaient fini par franchir une arche taillée dans le roc et avait emprunté un étroit sentier bordé sur leur gauche d'une paroi et s'ouvrant, à droite, sur un précipice._

_Le grondement presque assourdissant qui s'élevait du gouffre leur indiqua que la rivière souterraine coulait sous leurs pieds. Ils pouvaient marcher de front sur le sentier, et par un malheureux hasard, Meahra s'était retrouvée du côté du précipice. C'est alors que tout avait dégénéré._

_Un bataillon de chauve-souris, attiré par la lumière des baguettes, avait fondu sur eux. Le temps que le préfet-en-chef repousse les agresseurs, la Gryffondor avait disparu. Dans un instant de panique, Torve avait appelé la jeune fille par son prénom :_

_- Meahra !_

_- Ici, avait répondu une voix étouffée par le grondement de la rivière._

_Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux et aperçu une main pâle et écorchée qui s'agrippait au bord du sentier, le reste du corps pendant dangereusement dans le vide. Ni une, ni deux, le Serpentard avait lancé sa main gauche en avant, l'autre tenant sa baguette, et il avait saisi la Gryffondor par le poignet, sans prêter attention à ses genoux qui s'écorchaient profondément sur le sol rocailleux, ni à l'estafilade qu'il se fit à l'avant-bras gauche en attrapant la jeune fille._

_- Tiens bon, Meahra ! Je suis là !_

_Entraîné par le poids de la jeune fille, il avait alors glissé de quelques centimètres vers le gouffre._

_- Lâche prise, Torve ! avait crié la Gryffondor, comprenant le danger._

_- Ne sois pas stupide, Ventombelune ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !_

_xoxoxo Fin du Flash-Back oxoxox_

Toujours essayant de remonter la Gryffondor, Torve maudit le bataillon de chauve-souris sans lequel cette stupide lionne ne serait pas tombée. Tirant des deux mains sur le bras de la jeune fille, le Serpentard se sentit de nouveau glisser vers le précipice. Maudissant mentalement sa malchance, sa baguette entre les dents, Torve cala ses pieds contre deux aspérités du sentier et reprit sa traction.

De son côté, Meahra cherchait comment aider le jeune homme à la remonter. _"Analysons la situation"_ pensa-t-elle calmement. _"Je suis suspendue dans le vide, à moitié écartelée par cet obstiné de Serpent, environnée de rochers. Rochers… Rochers ? Rochers ! Mais oui, suis-je bête ! Le sort qu'utilisent les sorciers alpinistes et spéléologues !"_

La jeune fille leva son bras droit, celui tenant sa baguette magique, et pointa celle-ci sur ses pieds. Mais au moment où elle allait lancer le sortilège, la Gryffondor entendit Torve maugréer :

- Un –oup de main cherait pas du luxche, Ven-ombelune !

- Ca arrive ! lança-t-elle au Serpentard avant de murmurer la formule. _Crochelaroche _!

Une lueur vermillon éclaira brièvement la semelle des sandales de la sorcière, et celle-ci prit appui sur la paroi du sentier pour se hisser vers le haut, tandis que Torve la tirait à lui. Meahra, aussitôt remontée, fut entraînée par leur élan conjugué et s'effondra sur le Serpentard. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, cherchant leur souffle et tentant de calmer les battements affolés de leurs cœurs. La Gryffondor dans ses bras, le jeune homme se dit que la prochaine fois, cette dinde finirait réellement au fond d'un ravin, et c'est lui qui l'y aurait poussée ! Maudis soient les Gryffondor et leur foutu courage ! Qu'ils aillent au diable, ces imbéciles de lions et leur satanée générosité ! Toujours à croire que le courage est l'apanage de leur Maison !

Lui était un Serpentard. Certes, il était rusé et ambitieux, mais ce n'était pas un lâche, loin de là ! Ces bons à rien de fauves à la fourrure mitée et leur fichue inconscience ! Il ne les comprenait pas. Par Salazar ! Il ne se comprenait plus non plus ! Comment lui, Maëlus Torve, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard pouvait-il fréquenter une Gryffondor ? Mille ans de préjugés et de haine déchiraient leurs deux Maisons, alors qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien avoir pour qu'il passe outre ce millénaire de haine réciproque ?

Qu'est-ce qui l'intriguait tant chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui l'intéressait en elle ? Son intelligence ? Son humour ? Son air rêveur ? Il ne savait pas. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que pour apprendre à la connaître et devenir son ami, il était prêt à affronter leurs deux Maisons réunies. _"Et ce serait bien la première et dernière fois où Gryffondor et Serpentard tomberaient d'accord !"_ pensa-t-il en imaginant ses amis Serpents et les camarades Lions de la jeune fille essayer de les empêcher de se voir.

Un mouvement de la jeune fille au-dessus de lui tira Torve de ses pensées. Elle s'était redressée et avait glissé au sol, près de lui. Les yeux lilas le scrutaient, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis la voix douce de la Gryffondor demanda :

- Tu n'es pas blessé, Torve ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répliqua le jeune homme en se redressant et en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, répondit Meahra, les sourcils froncés après avoir vu la légère grimace de douleur qui avait échappée au Serpentard quand il avait bougé ses jambes.

Posant son regard sur lesdites jambes, la jeune fille remarqua qu'au niveau des genoux, le pantalon noir du sorcier était troué, laissant apparaître des écorchures sanguinolentes.

- Tu es blessé aux genoux, Torve, fit-elle remarquer avec reproche.

- Ouais. Une fois que nous serons sortis d'Enferland, le nouveau parc d'attractions sorcier, il faudra sûrement m'amputer des deux jambes, mais je serais adulé par tout Poudlard puisque j'ai sauvé la vie d'une Gryffondor, ironisa le jeune homme, sa manière à lui de faire tomber le stress. Aïeuh ! Mais ça ne va pas ? s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Les mains plaquées sur le sommet du crâne après que Meahra lui ait asséné un coco digne d'un batteur, Torve la regardait comme si elle était folle.

- Faut te faire soigner, Ventombelune !

- La ferme, crétin ! soupira la jeune fille, ennuyée. Remonte tes jambes de pantalon que je te soigne.

C'était un ordre, et le Serpentard obéit promptement, ne voulant pas se faire frapper de nouveau. _"C'est qu'elle cogne dur, la sale bête"_ pensa-t-il en regardant la sorcière enlever délicatement les gravillons qui s'étaient logés dans ses blessures avant qu'elle ne guérisse ses genoux d'un Curatis murmuré. Puis la jeune fille se tourna face à lui, et d'un geste étonnamment vif, elle attrapa la main gauche du Serpentard et remonta rapidement la manche de son pull vert sapin.

- Haha ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante. Vilain petit cachottier, sourit Meahra, narquoise. Tu espérais qu'on t'ampute aussi le bras pour paraître plus héroïque ?

N'attendant pas que Torve réplique, la Gryffondor fit courir la pointe de sa baguette sur l'estafilade sanglante qui se referma rapidement sous l'effet du Curatis. Ensuite, la sorcière soigna ses propres blessures, à savoir sa main gauche écorchée et une longue éraflure qui courait sur son tibia droit.

Une fois soignée, Meahra bondit sur ses pieds et tendit une main amicale au Serpentard. Torve accepta l'aide de sa camarade pour se relever, et il fut agréablement surpris de constater que ses genoux ne le faisaient plus souffrir.

- On est repartis ? demanda malicieusement la Gryffondor.

- Oui.

xoxoxo

Maëlus et Meahra se retrouvaient de nouveau face à deux portes. Ils avaient longtemps marché avant de les atteindre. Dans les ténèbres, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps et ne pouvaient dire combien de minutes, d'heures ils avaient erré. Ils avaient aussi dû éviter un marais aux eaux croupies (_"Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là, ça ?"_ avait pensé Torve, ébahi), d'autres bataillons de chauve-souris, quelques centaines de serpents et trois Acromentules, ces énormes araignées monstrueuses, pour finir leur escapade forcée devant ces deux portes.

Aussi immenses que les portes aux poèmes, elles étaient, elles aussi, taillées dans la roche de la paroi. Par contre, elles n'avaient qu'un seul battant, et aucune poignée n'était visible. Sur la porte de gauche se trouvait un relief représentant un Ondin de toute beauté tenant un trident ouvragé dans une main. La porte de droite arborait, quant à elle, un relief monstrueux où un énorme loup sans fourrure, bavant de rage et possédant deux ailes noires membraneuses et six yeux, dévorait ce qui semblait être un humain. Un frisson désagréable remonta le long de l'échine de Meahra lorsque leurs baguettes éclairèrent cette scène, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Quelle porte devrions-nous prendre ? demanda le Serpentard. Je suis tenté de dire celle à l'Ondin, mais l'expérience précédente m'invite à plus de réflexion.

- Tu apprends vite, Torve, répondit Meahra en réfléchissant. Souviens-toi de la troisième strophe du poème rouge, ajouta-t-elle.

- **"Sous le signe du Beau la Terreur se cache, L'Horreur ne crains pas ni ne fâche"**, cita de mémoire le jeune homme.

- Tu as une mémoire impressionnante, Torve, sourit la Gryffondor.

- Tu peux parler, Ventombelune ! répliqua sur le même ton Torve.

- Aux vues de notre situation actuelle, tu peux m'appeler Meahra. C'est plus court à prononcer que Ventombelune.

- Comme tu veux, soupira le Serpentard. Mais pour en revenir à notre dite situation, la strophe est claire : il faut prendre la porte de droite.

- Je le pense aussi, dit Meahra. Seulement, il n'y a pas de poignée.

- Ton sens de l'observation m'étonnera toujours, Vent… Meahra, ironisa gentiment le jeune homme.

- Et tes sarcasmes me feront toujours doucement rigoler, Torve ! répliqua la jeune fille, un brin agacée. **"L'Horreur ne crains pas ni ne fâche"**, murmura-t-elle, en pleine réflexion.

Le préfet-en-chef jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière. Le visage éclairé par la lueur de sa baguette, concentrée, ses yeux lilas illuminés de curiosité et brillants de détermination, Meahra paraissait transcendée, tendue vers le but à atteindre, à savoir ouvrir cette porte et regagner Poudlard.

En la voyant ainsi, ses longs cheveux bruns libres cascadant sur ses épaules, vêtue d'un t-shirt à manches longues bleu ciel et d'une longue jupe de coton bleu marine qui tombait sur des sandales de style antique (des spartiates) dont les lanières de cuir remontaient sur ses mollets, Torve la trouva jolie. _"Allons, mon vieux !"_ se morigéna-t-il. _"Ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. Trouve plutôt une solution pour ouvrir cette foutue porte !"_. Mais un cri de triomphe émis par sa compagne de galère indiqua au Serpentard que la solution venait d'être trouvée. Et effectivement, la porte se souleva dans le plafond après que la Gryffondor se fut inclinée avec déférence devant le monstre gravé, et eut passé deux doigts sur les ailes membraneuses en une caresse légère.

- Après vous, Sieur Torve, sourit la jeune fille en faisant une révérence.

- Tsss… Gamine, murmura le jeune homme après avoir donné un léger coup sur la tête de Meahra en passant devant elle.

Le rire léger de la Gryffondor détendit l'atmosphère lugubre qui les oppressait, et les deux adolescents continuèrent leur route. Cette fois-ci, des torches accrochées aux murs s'allumaient à leur passage, éclairant leur progression d'une lumière bienvenue. Le chemin n'avait pas changé, il était toujours fais de pierres et se trouvait être, à nouveau, un couloir.

Rien ne se passa lors de leur traversée, et le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se permirent de relâcher quelque peu leur vigilance, leurs baguettes à la main, malgré tout. Marchant tranquillement, les deux jeunes gens finirent par arriver dans une sorte d'antichambre circulaire faiblement éclairée, au centre de laquelle trônait un siège de marbre où une statue représentant un jeune homme élégamment vêtu et d'une grande beauté siégeait.

Dès que les sorciers eurent posé le pied dans l'antichambre, les torches s'y trouvant ravivèrent leurs flammes, illuminant la salle de leur couleur rougeoyante. Au même instant, Torve et Meahra virent une énorme statue monstrueuse sur leur droite. Son corps de cheval, sa queue de scorpion, sa gueule de dragon et ses ailes de sombral rendaient la statue horrible et gigantesque.

- Bienvenue dans l'Antichambre du Soleil, jeunes gens.

En entendant cette voix grave et mélodieuse sortir du néant, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor firent face au centre de la pièce, baguettes levées. S'attendant à voir la statue de l'homme sur son trône de marbre, les deux adolescents furent stupéfaits et presque choqués de se trouver face à ladite statue debout, souriante et vivante.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Meahra, méfiante.

- Ou plutôt… Qu'êtes-vous ? renchérit Torve, son visage affichant une moue à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et le mépris.

- Je m'appelle Keresty, et je suis le Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil, chargé d'indiquer le bon chemin aux êtres égarés, répondit l'homme au visage et au corps de dieu grec.

L'homme-statue plongea alors son étrange regard minéral dans les yeux lilas de la Gryffondor, et celle-ci baissa lentement sa baguette. Etonné de l'attitude plutôt confiante de la jeune fille, le Serpentard l'imita, néanmoins toujours sur ses gardes.

- Suivez-moi, jeunes gens, reprit Keresty. Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

La voix aux accents chantants résonna étrangement cruelle et menaçante aux oreilles de Torve qui ne daigna pas bouger. De son côté, Meahra se mit en mouvement, car, elle ne savait pourquoi, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était suivre cet homme et obéir à sa voix divine. Alors, sous le regard furieux et perplexe du Serpentard, la Gryffondor passa devant l'homme-statue qui lui emboîta le pas.

Il semblait que ces deux-là avaient oublié la présence de Torve, ce qui agaça prodigieusement ce dernier. Et soudainement, une strophe du poème rouge revint au jeune homme : **"Fardé de laideur le Monstre aidera, Quand vers la Beauté en joie tu iras"**. Torve n'avait pas compris le sens de ces vers, mais en voyant les mains de Keresty se munir de longues griffes de bronze, ils eut une illumination.

Brandissant vivement sa baguette, le Serpentard lança un puissant Expelliarmus sur l'homme-statue. Sous l'effet du sortilège, Keresty vola à travers l'Antichambre tandis que Torve envoyait Meahra aux pieds de la chimère statufiée d'un Accio bien dosé. Jetant un œil sur la jeune fille, le Serpentard la vit avec soulagement reprendre ses esprits.

- Maëlus, devant toi !

Mais le cri de Meahra avertit Torve trop tard. Le Serpentard eut le temps de sentir les griffes du Gardien lui labourer l'épaule gauche avant qu'il n'ait la présence d'esprit de se jeter au sol. De son côté, la Gryffondor vit avec effroi le sang du sorcier jaillir de ses blessures, puis, se ressaisissant, elle bombarda Keresty de sorts dès que Torve fut à terre.

Pendant que Meahra attirait l'attention de l'homme-statue sur elle, le préfet-en-chef se releva péniblement et rejoignit la chimère. Chimère dont la sorcière avait abandonné la protection pour combattre avec rage Keresty. Arrivé aux pieds du pendant monstrueux de l'homme-statue, Torve examina rapidement le socle sur lequel se trouvait la chimère. Comme il le pensait, il y trouva une inscription qu'il lut vivement à haute et intelligible voix :

- **Chimère de l'Ombre véritable Gardien du Soleil,  
****Sort de ta léthargie et à la vie de nouveau t'éveil.  
****Chimère de l'Ombre gardien du Sanctuaire,  
****Protège les Egarés de tes pierres !**

Le poème lut, la statue monstrueuse frémit dans un grondement de tonnerre, puis bondit sur Keresty. D'un second Accio, Torve ramena Meahra vers lui, laissant les deux gardiens s'affronter. Atterrissant sans douceur près du Serpentard, la Gryffondor s'empressa d'ériger un bouclier résistant autour d'eux, les protégeant ainsi des éclats de pierres qui volaient en tout sens. Ceci fait, elle se tourna ensuite vers un Torve pâle et perdant beaucoup de sang.

- Je t'en rachèterai un pour Noël ! lança-t-elle au jeune homme en même temps qu'elle déchirait le pull vert ruiné pour mettre à jour l'horrible blessure.

Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler, et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, la blessure allait s'infecter et le Serpentard risquait de réellement perdre son bras.

- Ne bouge pas, Maëlus, ordonna-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les marques de griffes. _Antiseptis _!

De l'alcool à 90° coula de la baguette sur la blessure, et Torve étouffa un hurlement en sursautant.

- Ne bouge pas, imbécile ! cria la jeune fille en maintenant Torve au sol d'une main sur le torse, tandis qu'elle lançait un Curatis Maxima sur ses blessures.

Le préfet-en-chef ne put retenir un cri quand ses plaies se refermèrent lentement, et c'est tendu comme un arc qu'il attendit que la douleur passe. Pendant ce temps, Meahra lui parlait pour, qu'au cas où, il ne perde pas conscience.

- Je suis désolée, c'est bientôt fini. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement que suivre ce que sa voix disait. J'étais comme hypnotisée.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Meahra, dit Torve en essayant de grimacer un sourire. Je ne suis pas mort, et j'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

La jeune fille parut soulagée d'entendre ces mots, et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction que le jeune homme ajouta :

- C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment pouvais-tu préférer cet homme à l'Apollon de Serpentard qui t'accompagne ?

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire a été créée avec la bénédiction d'Harana, qui me cède bien aimablement Maëlus Torve, Leonus Bellicar, ainsi que Targhal, personnages de sa merveilleuse histoire intitulée "Ma Source de Vie". "Ma Source d'Ennuis" se passe avant MSDV, à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Je remercie Harana pour le prêt de ses personnages, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

_**RaR:**_

_Umbris:_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis contente que Meahra et Maëlus, ainsi que l'histoire te plaisent. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te satisfera tout autant que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

_Harana:_ Ah, l'avis que j'attendais le plus! Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise toujours, et que le duo Meahra/Maëlus te soit agréable. Tu aimes un peu plus Torve? J'en suis ravie! C'est vrai que dans MSDV il est un peu aigri, mais ici il n'a que 17 ans. Tu verras pourquoi il devient aigri, selon moi, vers la fin de cette fiction. Héhé.  
Meahra, un mélange d'Hermione et de Luna? C'est vrai, on peut la voir comme ça, je n'y avais pas pensé. A la base, je voulais une héroïne pas si héroïne que ça. Intelligente, certes, mais gaffeuse, ou, à défaut, qui attire les problèmes comme un aimant. Sur ce point, je crois que Meahra est parfaite!  
ah, les mines de la Moria... Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé le Seigneur des Anneaux. quand j'aurai neuf heures à tuer, je sais ce que je visionnerai! ;) C'est vrai, Maëlus va devoir se battre pour rester avec Meahra. D'ailleurs, ça commence dans ce chapitre. Tu trouve qu'entre Torve et Meahra c'est torride? Wouaw, je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu pourrais me l'expliquer? :)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux autres, et un certain Leonus fera son apparition dans le chapitre quatre. Gros bisou, Miss, et n'abuse pas de cette histoire! ;)

**_Fiches des personnages:_**

Meahra de Ventombelune = 17 ans. 1m61. Longs cheveux bruns. Yeux lilas. Meahra est une jeune fille au caractère généralement doux et rêveur qui ne s'est jamais fait aucun ami. De nature discrète, elle est passée maître dans l'art de se faire oublier. Malgré cela, elle possède un fort caractère, une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, et un don rare pour s'attirer des ennuis. Elle n'est pas très douée pour les relations sociales, adore et dévore n'importe quels livres, et est le genre de personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense vraiment. En outre, la douce ironie est son arme, au même titre que sa baguette magique.

Maëlus Torve = 17 ans. 1m85. Courts cheveux noirs. Yeux gris. Maëlus est le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. S'il est respecté en tant que tel, c'est aussi du fait de son caractère. Doté d'un sens de l'humour caustique, d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens du devoir et de la justice plutôt droit pour un Serpentard, il est généralement apprécié de tous. Seuls un certain nombre de Gryffondor ne le portent pas dans leurs coeurs. Torve manie le sarcasme et le mépris comme un virtuose.

Jenny Matheson/Frank Mortimer/William Blake = Ce sont trois Serpentard qui s'en prennent souvent à Meahra. Matheson, la fille du groupe, essaye depuis deux ans d'attirer l'attention de torve pour qui elle à le béguin.

Keresty = Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

Astaroth = Chimère monstrueuse, véritable Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

Morgan Pershing = 17 ans. 1m87. Cheveux blonds. Yeux verts. Préfet de Gryffondor, il est le pire anti-Serpentard que Meahra connaisse. Pire que James Potter et Sirius Black, c'est dire!

Marius Thargal = 11 ans. Environ 1m58. Yeux vert sombre. Petit Serpentard à la maladresse redoutable, au caractère assez piquant.

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents:_**

Maëlus Torve, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, et Meahra de Ventombelune, simple Gryffondor, se sont rencontrés, ou plutôt, se sont enfin remarqués après sept années de cours en communs. Intrigués l'un par l'autre, ils décident de travailler ensemble sur un projet de potion. Ils se retrouvèrent par hasard sur le chemin de la bibliothèque un samedi matin, et décidèrent de terminer la route ensemble. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la salle la plus tranquille du château, Meahra touche un étrange et magnifique tableau, et les voilà aspirés à l'intérieur.  
Après avoir fait fonctionner leurs cervelles pour passer des énigmes, et après avoir affronté plusieurs situations périlleuses, Meahra et Torve sont parvenus à l'Antichambre du Soleil, où une statue magnifique les a attaqués. Pour protéger Meahra qui s'est faite momentanément hypnotisée, Torve réveille une Chimère monstrueuse, et manque de se faire tuer. La Gryffondor est en train de soigner Torve tandis que statue et Chimère s'affrontent.  
_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Meahra, dit Torve en essayant de grimacer un sourire. Je ne suis pas mort, et j'avais bien compris que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.  
La jeune fille parut soulagée d'entendre ces mots, et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction que le jeune homme ajouta :  
- C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment pouvais-tu préférer cet homme à l'Apollon de Serpentard qui t'accompagne ?_

_

* * *

_

Ma Source d'Ennuis

**Chapitre 3: _Retour à Poudlard et dispute épique_**

Devant tant de fausse suffisance, Meahra prit un air indigné et leva une main pour frapper, amicalement cela va s'en dire, Torve. Mais au même instant, un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre à l'extérieur du bouclier, et un épais nuage de poussière obstrua la vue des deux adolescents. Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, Torve et Meahra découvrirent une scène d'apocalypse : le trône de marbre avait disparu, remplacé par des décombres. La chimère avait vaincu Keresty, et tout ce qui restait de lui, c'était un petit tas de cendre. La chimère n'était pas intacte non plus. De longues traces de griffures étaient visibles sur ses flancs et son cou, et il manquait des morceaux de pierres sur sa queue, ses ailes et sa croupe. Le monstre de pierre se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes gens et leur dit :

- Je suis Astaroth, le véritable Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

La voix rauque et caverneuse fit tressaillir Meahra, mais celle-ci se ressaisit. _"Manquerait plus que Maëlus se moque encore de moi !"_ pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'Astaroth continuait :

- Cela faisait plus de cinq cent ans que personne n'avait réussi à atteindre l'Antichambre du Soleil. Les deux derniers à être arrivés ici se sont entretués avant que Keresty n'intervienne.

L'étrange statue éclata d'un rire semblable à un roulement de tonnerre à ce souvenir, et le Serpentard marmonna un truc du genre : "si les statues se marrent, où allons-nous ?", récoltant un coup de coude de Meahra dans les côtes. Puis Torve et la Gryffondor durent attendre que la chimère se calme, ce qui fut bientôt fait, dans une quinte de toux rocailleuse. _"Tu parles d'un monstre, toi ! Voilà qu'il crache ses poumons"_ pensa avec ironie le jeune homme, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Euh… Pardonnez-moi, Astaroth, intervint alors la Gryffondor.

La chimère tourna sa tête de dragon aux yeux d'obsidienne vers elle et demanda doucement :

- Oui, jeune fille ?

- Comment allons-nous regagner Poudlard ?

Astaroth eut une sorte d'étrange sourire asymétrique qui ne plut pas du tout au Serpentard, et répondit :

- Je crains fort qu'il ne me faille vous avaler pour que vous quittiez cet endroit.

- … OK ! Désolé du dérangement, on va retourner au point de départ. A la revoyure ! lança Torve en attrapant Meahra par un bras et en tournant les talons.

- Mais… Maëlus !

La jeune fille se dégagea de la prise du préfet-en-chef d'un mouvement sec du bras, et lui demanda :

- Es-tu devenu fou, Maëlus ?

- Non, répliqua le Serpentard. Mais il est hors de question que je me fasse avaler par la chimère !

- Il s'appelle Astaroth ! dit sèchement Meahra. Et ne fais pas l'enfant, Maëlus ! Il est notre seule chance de retourner à Poudlard !

- Et bien je te souhaite bien du plaisir à être digérée, Meahra. Mais ce sera sans moi !

Torve vit le regard lilas de la jeune fille s'assombrir de colère et s'illuminer d'exaspération. En revanche, il ne vit pas la gifle arriver, et c'est avec un air stupidement ahuri et une main sur sa joue douloureuse qu'il essuya la tempête rouge et or.

- Sombre crétin ! Tu n'as donc finalement qu'une cervelle de véracrasse ? cria la Gryffondor. As-tu oublié les deux derniers vers du poème ?

- **"Dépouille ton cœur de toute peur, Et auprès des Quatre arriveras à l'heure"**, récita docilement le Serpentard, fasciné de voir le visage habituellement si pâle de Meahra se colorer de rouge, son air rêveur devenu colérique.

- Bien ! dit la jeune fille, toujours furax. Alors maintenant que tu t'en es souvenu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de grimper dans la gueule d'Astaroth et d'y rester !

Sans un mot de protestation, le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'empressa d'enjamber la rangée de crocs que la chimère découvrit en ouvrant une bouche immense, et il attendit que Meahra le rejoigne. Avec un grondement dédaigneux adressé au Serpentard, et après avoir remercié Astaroth, la Gryffondor s'avança dans la gorge de la chimère et disparue. Avec un soupir résigné, Torve lui emboîta le pas, la voix de la statue résonnant encore à ses oreilles lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, à Poudlard.

- Cette jeune personne est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, jeune homme. Intelligente, courageuse et jolie. Prenez soin d'elle. Les femmes comme elle sont rares, alors ne gâchez pas votre chance. Adieu, Egarés.

xoxoxo

Quand Torve atterrit dans le couloir de la bibliothèque, il se dit que les statues ne devraient pas s'occuper d'analyser la personnalité de leurs visiteurs. _"Un type aux hormones en folie s'empresserait d'obéir à Astaroth"_ pensa-t-il, narquois. _"Heureusement pour moi, mes hormones ne se manifeste pas !"_. Quant à Meahra, elle était adossée au mur lui faisant face, sa baguette magique retenant ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

- Tu te décides enfin à sortir, Maëlus, s'amusa-t-elle. A croire que tu voulais rester en bas !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Meahra ! siffla le jeune homme en se redressant. Je ne serais pas resté là-bas, quand bien même le château aurait été investi de fauves miteux.

- Ravie de l'entendre, dit la jeune fille, amusée. Mais redevenons sérieux, veux-tu ?

- Ouais. Pour ce qui est de notre petite promenade de santé, elle n'a duré que sept heures, soupira le Serpentard en regardant l'horloge d'un portrait qui affichait l'heure de Poudlard.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et dit :

- Puisque notre disparition n'a pas été remarquée – qui viendrait à la bibliothèque un samedi, à part nous deux ? – je te propose de ne pas en souffler mot. Ca te convient ?

- De toute façon, on ne nous croirait pas, approuva le Serpentard, réaliste.

- Alors cette escapade sera notre secret, sourit doucement Meahra.

Torve acquiesça et s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle la jeune fille passait de la colère au calme. _"Sans s'excuser et sans qu'on ne lui en tienne rigueur"_ pensa-t-il, mi-perplexe mi-amusé. Son côté Serpentard peut-être ? C'est alors qu'un étrange grognement se fit entendre, et le Serpentard eut un sourire narquois avant d'attraper la Gryffondor par une main et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Etant donné qu'il est 16h et que nous n'avons rien dans l'estomac comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, Meahra, dit-il, nous allons faire un tour aux cuisines, puis nous irons travailler sur notre devoir de potion.

- D'accord, Maëlus. Mais tu ne devrais pas aller te changer, avant ? demanda la jeune fille en désignant son pull et son pantalon fichus, consciente cependant que sa jupe déchiré sur le bas et son t-shirt couvert de poussière ne lui permettaient pas cette réflexion.

Le préfet-en-chef eut pourtant un sourire amusé, et répliqua :

- Nous dirons que nous nous sommes battus !

Meahra rit doucement, amusée.

xoxoxo

Le mois d'octobre était passé, et le mois de novembre bien entamé. Torve et Meahra se voyaient en classe, et se rencontraient tous les soirs à la bibliothèque pour travailler et discuter. Leur escapade dans le tableau aux Fées les avait rapprochés. Combattre et faire face aux dangers ensemble les avaient forcés à reconnaître leur intelligence et leur courage. Et s'ils n'osaient pas encore appeler l'autre "ami", c'était un lien basé sur la confiance en l'autre et en ses capacités qui les liait. A travers leurs discutions et leur travail à la bibliothèque, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor avaient appris à se connaître, et sans s'en rendre compte, ils retinrent ce que l'autre aimait et détestait, quels étaient ses tics et ses manies.

Ils avaient gardé l'habitude de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, et on les voyait de plus en plus souvent ensemble dans les couloirs, devisant tranquillement sur le chemin des cours. Si les professeurs voyaient se rapprochement d'un bon œil, il n'en était pas de même pour tout le monde. Et c'est ce "tout le monde" qui posa problème aux deux "presque amis", le vendredi 23 novembre aux alentours de 16h, après la fin des cours des septième année.

Torve et Meahra revenaient de la bibliothèque après une heure de recherche pour leur projet de potion, et le jeune homme avait raccompagné la Gryffondor à sa salle commune. Ils s'étaient séparés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Meahra était entrée dans sa tour tandis que Torve avait continué sa route pour rejoindre ses appartements de préfet-en-chef. Dans sa salle commune, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers une table libre pour faire ses devoirs, quand une voix l'interpella :

- Meahra !

La Gryffondor se retourna et retint un soupire en voyant arriver à grands pas le préfet de sa Maison, un septième année blond aux yeux verts et d'une taille non négligeable. _"A peu près la même taille que Maëlus"_ pensa-t-elle en regardant Morgan Pershing s'arrêter devant elle.

- Que faisais-tu avec Torve ? attaqua-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Je discutais de notre projet de potion, répondit calmement la jeune fille, sur la défensive.

- Et tu le laisses te raccompagner ?

- Bien sûr. Comme ça nous pouvons parler plus longtemps de notre projet.

- C'est un Serpentard, lança le préfet d'une voix forte, attirant l'attention des élèves présents dans la salle commune, c'est-à-dire une majorité de première et deuxième années, aidés dans leurs devoirs par quelques quatrième année.

- Et alors ? demanda Meahra, perdant son air rêveur pour un faciès sérieux où perçait une pointe d'agacement.

- Alors ?!

Morgan Pershing était effaré par l'air désinvolte de sa camarade Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est notre ennemi héréditaire ! s'exclama le préfet. Et le pire de tous en plus ! C'est leur préfet-en-chef ! Il est arrogant, ambitieux et c'est un lâche, comme tout les Serpentard !

- C'est faux, répliqua vivement Meahra, la colère montant en elle. Il n'est pas comme ça. Ne le juge pas sans le connaître !

- Parce que toi, une Gryffondor, tu peux te vanter de le connaître, peut-être ? rétorqua sèchement Pershing.

- Parfaitement ! cria la jeune fille, perdant soudainement son sang froid. Maëlus est quelqu'un de gentil ! C'est vrai, il est rusé et ambitieux comme la plupart des Serpentard, mais il est aussi intelligent, drôle et courageux !

- Maëlus ?! Tu l'appelles par son petit nom, maintenant ? siffla Morgan. Reprend-toi, Meahra ! C'est un Serpentard. Il est froid, vil, calculateur ! C'est notre ennemi ! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui !

- Tu te trompes, Morgan ! Maëlus n'est pas comme la majorité des Serpentard ! Il est courageux, loyal et fort. Il vaut cent fois mieux que la plupart des Gryffondor, et jamais tu ne lui arriveras à la cheville ! hurla Meahra, hors d'elle.

Plus que furieuse, la jeune fille laissa son sac là où il était et planta son préfet de même. A grands pas rageurs, elle quitta la tour des Lions et se dirigea inconsciemment vers les appartements des préfet-en-chef. Dans le couloir menant à ceux-ci, la Gryffondor vit deux enfants. Celui qui semblait le plus âgé tapait sur le second qui était acculé au mur derrière lui, protégeant son visage de ses bras. Rendue encore plus furieuse par cette scène, Meahra attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier le garçon qui frappait l'autre, et cria :

- Hé ! Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle écarta l'enfant et vit briller l'écusson de Gryffondor sur sa robe.

- Dégage d'ici avant d'être défiguré par des dents de morse, sale morveux ! siffla-t-elle, ses yeux lilas brillant de colère.

Le jeune Gryffondor prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, et la sorcière le regarda partir avec rage.

- Stupide crétin de Gryffondor, maugréa-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qu'elle venait d'aider, notant au passage que l'écusson vert et argent qu'il portait faisait de lui un Serpentard.

La jeune fille aida l'enfant à se relever, et lui demanda :

- Ca va ? Ne t'en fais pas. Ce petit imbécile de Gryffondor est parti. Tu ne risques plus rien.

Le jeune Serpentard leva la tête vers elle, et Meahra put voir deux yeux verts sombre, ainsi qu'une lèvre inférieure en train de saigner et une joue gauche rougie qui s'ornerait sûrement d'un beau bleu le soir même. La Gryffondor sourit au garçon et sortit sa baguette magique tout en lui disant :

- Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas. _Episkey _!

Le sortilège referma la lèvre blessée, et la jeune fille put ensuite déposer une légère pellicule de glace sur la joue gauche tuméfiée du Serpentard en lui parlant toujours.

- Je m'appelle Meahra de Ventombelune. Et toi ?

- Marius Thargal. Je suis en première année à Serpentard.

- Enchantée de te connaître, Marius, sourit Meahra. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cet idiot de Gryffondor s'en prenait à toi, mais il va m'entendre, le saligaud !

- Tu insultes un Gryffondor ? demanda le jeune Thargal, étonné. Pourtant c'est ta Maison.

- L'appartenance à telle ou telle Maison ne justifie pas qu'on frappe les autres, dit doucement la jeune fille en se redressant. Si quelqu'un s'en prend encore à toi, qu'il soit de Gryffondor ou pas, va voir ton préfet-en-chef. Il est gentil et agira en conséquence.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, et au moment où la Gryffondor allait se remettre en marche, une voix grave et ironique l'interrompit :

- Tu récidives, Meahra ? Si tu aimes tant les Serpentard, tu n'as qu'à vivre chez eux.

Faisant fi du sarcasme, la jeune fille soupira lourdement, sentant la colère revenir en flèche, fit face au nouvel arrivant et demanda :

- Que fais-tu ici, Morgan ?

- Un deuxième année est venu me voir en disant qu'une folle furieuse l'avait menacé dans le couloir des préfet-en-chef, alors je suis venu. Tu prends les Serpents au berceau, maintenant ? Torve ne te suffit pas ?

- Encore en train de dire n'importe quoi, Morgan, répliqua Meahra. Le sale petit cafard qui t'a fais déplacé a dû te donner sa version des faits. En tant que préfet, Morgan, tu es sensé écouter _**toutes**_ les versions !

- Et quelle est la tienne ? demanda le Gryffondor, presque ennuyé.

- Je réparais une injustice ! s'exclama Meahra, furieuse. Notre imbécile de condisciple a frappé sans aucune raison valable ce garçon !

La jeune fille désigna Thargal de la main, et son préfet jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écusson vert et argent avant de rétorquer, méprisant :

- Ce n'est que justice, c'est un Serpentard ! Et les Serpentard sont les ennemis des Gryffondor, Meahra !

- Tu radotes, Morgan. Et ce n'est pas parce que cet enfant est un Serpentard qu'il mérite d'être tabassé ! Par Merlin, il n'a que onze ans ! Grandis un peu, Morgan ! Ils ont autant le droit de vivre que nous ! cria la sorcière, folle de rage. Certains d'entre eux, comme Maëlus pour ne citer que lui, sont mille fois plus fréquentables que la majorité des Gryffondor, toi compris !

- Tu préfères les Serpentard à ta propre Maison, Meahra ?! demanda Morgan en haussant la voix, interloqué. Tu n'es qu'une…

- Un problème, peut-être ?

Les deux Gryffondor et le jeune Thargal se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix qui venait de les interrompre, et ils découvrirent Maëlus Torve qui se tenait au milieu du couloir, un sourcil interrogateur haussé.

- Ton preux chevalier en écailles vient te sauver du méchant Lion, Meahra ? ricana le préfet de Gryffondor.

Ne prêtant pas attention à son condisciple, la jeune fille se tourna vers Torve, et dit :

- Maëlus, sois gentil et explique à cet imbécile qu'il n'y a rien de mal à ce que nous nous fréquentions, soupira-t-elle en montrant Morgan. Et pendant que tu y es, dit lui que tout les Serpentard ne sont pas le Mal incarné. J'en ai assez de me répéter !

- Encore cette histoire de petite guéguerre inter Maisons ? demanda le préfet-en-chef.

- La ferme, Torve ! coupa Morgan. Cette discussion ne te concerne pas !

- Oh si, elle me concerne, Pershing, répliqua le Serpentard. Tu insultes ma Maison, et de ce que j'ai entendu de votre… discussion, un Gryffondor a frappé un Serpentard.

- On écoute aux portes, Torve ? se moqua Morgan, narquois.

- Avec toi, pas la peine, siffla le préfet-en-chef. Tu cries tellement fort que tout Poudlard doit être au courant !

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient, cris et insultes pour l'un, répliques et sarcasmes cinglants pour l'autre, Meahra et Thargal regardaient la scène. Le jeune garçon était stupéfait par le tableau que le Gryffondor et le Serpentard donnaient. Regardant du côté de la jeune fille, Thargal eut un mouvement de recul. Le visage fermé, les joues rouges de colère, ses longs cheveux bruns paraissant hérissés de fureur et ressemblant à une crinière de lion, ses yeux lilas durcis par la rage, Meahra faisait réellement peur. Et quand les deux jeunes hommes en vinrent aux baguettes, le petit Serpentard entendit la Gryffondor marmonner :

- Là, je craque !

Sortant rapidement sa baguette magique d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier, la jeune fille lança un puissant Expelliarmus aux deux belligérants qui volèrent à travers le couloir. Les fusillant d'un regard noir, elle siffla :

- Vous êtes pitoyables !

Et tournant les talons, Meahra quitta le couloir des préfet-en-chef à grands pas rageurs. Plantés dans le couloir, les trois garçons étaient stupéfaits. Torve fut le premier à se reprendre. Récupérant rapidement sa baguette magique, il bondit vivement sur ses pieds, retira 10 points à Gryffondor, ordonna à Thargal d'aller à l'infirmerie, et courut après Meahra. Il devait s'excuser, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas toute sa vie. _"Ou pour plus d'une journée"_ pensa-t-il. Et tout en courant, le Serpentard se demanda depuis combien de temps l'opinion de la jeune fille comptait tant pour lui.

De son côté, Meahra traversait toujours Poudlard au pas de charge, ne décolérant pas. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle où une grande partie des Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Flitwick étaient réunis.

- Attends, Meahra !

S'arrêtant au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, la jeune fille fit brutalement volte face, son index droit cueillant un Torve freinant des quatre fers au plexus, lui coupant le sifflet.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Maëlus ! cria la Gryffondor.

Le silence s'était fait, presque assourdissant, et tout le monde regardait les deux septième année. Meahra n'en eut cure et continua d'incendier le préfet-en-chef :

- Il a suffi que Morgan te provoque pour que tu fonces dans le tas ! J'aurais pu m'en sortir toute seule et régler ça à l'amiable. Mais non ! Il a fallu que vous vous insultiez pour ensuite en venir aux baguettes ! Et vous vous dites préfet et préfet-en-chef ?!

Reprenant enfin son souffle, Torve recula d'un pas pour échapper à l'index vengeur, et siffla :

- Il insultait Serpentard et protégeait le Gryffondor qui a blessé un membre de ma Maison, Meahra ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Tu es préfet-en-chef, non ? Alors agi en tant que tel ! répliqua la jeune fille. Retire des points, mets des retenues, mais ne te bats pas comme un vulgaire gamin !

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! protesta le jeune homme, outré.

- On s'en fout, Maëlus ! cria Meahra, furieuse. Que ce soit lui ou toi, c'est du pareil au même ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Ca montre bien que Gryffondor et Serpentard se valent : tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle !

- Hé ! C'est ton Pershing qui a piqué une crise parce que je t'ai raccompagnée à ta tour ! rétorqua Torve en haussant le ton.

- Parce que tes petits copains de Serpentard te félicitent de traîner avec une Gryffondor, peut-être ? répliqua vivement la jeune fille. Si c'est le cas, je veux bien sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Et ce n'est pas _**mon**_ Pershing !

Durant toute cette dispute, Meahra avait martelé ses paroles en enfonçant son index dans le torse de Torve, mais celui-ci n'y faisait pas attention. Autour d'eux, les personnes présentes étaient sidérées ; les élèves commençaient à chuchoter entre eux, et Dumbledore avait intimé l'ordre silencieux à Flitwick et McGonagall de ne pas intervenir, désirant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais les murmures se turent bien vite quand la voix exaspérée du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la salle :

- Ca suffit, Meahra ! dit-il en attrapant les deux poignets de la jeune fille, écartant de lui l'index ravageur. Tu vas te taire et m'écouter ! Je m'excuse d'avoir réagi comme un imbécile face à Pershing. Je n'aurai pas dû avoir envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, comme je n'aurai pas dû intervenir.

- Tu…

- Laisse-moi finir, Meahra ! la coupa le Serpentard. Je disais donc que je m'excuse, et je te remercie aussi d'avoir soigné Thargal.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard que j'allais le laisser se vider de son sang ! grommela la Gryffondor. Et maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter, Maëlus ! dit-elle en faisant taire les murmures qui s'étaient de nouveau élevés. Je me fiche de ce que l'on pense de moi. Je me contrefous que Gryffondor et Serpentard n'approuvent pas nos rencontres, et je suis prête à me battre contre le premier inconscient qui osera t'insulter, Maëlus ! Mais je te préviens : si tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque demain matin à 9h avec tes idées et théories pour améliorer notre potion, je te maudirais jusqu'à la centième génération, et tes descendants auront tous trois yeux et six jambes !

A la fin de cette tirade, les spectateurs de la scène furent étonnés de voir le jeune homme éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, imbécile ? demanda la Gryffondor, ses yeux lilas perdant leur sérieux pour s'adoucir.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire une déclaration d'amour, Meahra ! rit le Serpentard, se tenant les côtes après avoir lâché les poignets de la jeune fille.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Maëlus ! sourit-elle, amusée.

Et pendant qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahis des élèves, et malicieux des professeurs, l'une souriant et l'autre s'étouffant de rire, une idée – lumineuse selon lui – germa dans l'esprit du directeur de Poudlard.

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Cette histoire a été créée avec la bénédiction d'Harana, qui me cède bien aimablement Maëlus Torve, Leonus Bellicar, ainsi que Targhal, personnages de sa merveilleuse histoire intitulée "Ma Source de Vie". "Ma Source d'Ennuis" se passe avant MSDV, à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Je remercie Harana pour le prêt de ses personnages, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

**_RaR:_**

_EmilieBlack1293_: Merci beaucoup par ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et j'espère que les prochains chapitres continueront à te faire rire. Tu verras ce que Dumbledore prépare dans ce chapitre. Encore mercie, et bonne lecture.

_Mathilde_: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture.

**_Fiches des personnages:_**

Meahra de Ventombelune = 17 ans. 1m61. Longs cheveux bruns. Yeux lilas. Meahra est une jeune fille au caractère généralement doux et rêveur qui ne s'est jamais fait aucun ami. De nature discrète, elle est passée maître dans l'art de se faire oublier. Malgré cela, elle possède un fort caractère, une intelligence au-dessus de la moyenne, et un don rare pour s'attirer des ennuis. Elle n'est pas très douée pour les relations sociales, adore et dévore n'importe quels livres, et est le genre de personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense vraiment. En outre, la douce ironie est son arme, au même titre que sa baguette magique.

Maëlus Torve = 17 ans. 1m85. Courts cheveux noirs. Yeux gris. Maëlus est le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard. S'il est respecté en tant que tel, c'est aussi du fait de son caractère. Doté d'un sens de l'humour caustique, d'une grande intelligence et d'un sens du devoir et de la justice plutôt droit pour un Serpentard, il est généralement apprécié de tous. Seuls un certain nombre de Gryffondor ne le portent pas dans leurs coeurs. Torve manie le sarcasme et le mépris comme un virtuose.

Jenny Matheson/Frank Mortimer/William Blake = Ce sont trois Serpentard qui s'en prennent souvent à Meahra. Matheson, la fille du groupe, essaye depuis deux ans d'attirer l'attention de Torve pour qui elle à le béguin.

Keresty = Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

Astaroth = Chimère monstrueuse, véritable Gardien de l'Antichambre du Soleil.

Morgan Pershing = 17 ans. 1m87. Cheveux blonds. Yeux verts. Préfet de Gryffondor, il est le pire anti-Serpentard que Meahra connaisse. Pire que James Potter et Sirius Black, c'est dire!

Marius Thargal = 11 ans. Environ 1m58. Yeux vert sombre. Petit Serpentard à la maladresse redoutable, au caractère assez piquant.

Leonus Bellicar = 14 ans. 1m75. Cheveux châtains coupés en brosse. Yeux bleu gris derrière des lunettes rondes cerclées d'or. Gryffondor intelligent capable de passer outre la mésalliance Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il est d'un caractère plutôt sarcastique et a un don pour séduire les gens par ses paroles. Il est aimé de ses condisciples pour son charisme, sa langue toujours bien pendue, mais jamais méchante. Surtout parce que ses piques sont trop subtiles pour être remarquées par ceux qui n'ont aucun humour.

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents:_**

Maëlus Torve, préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, et Meahra de Ventombelune, simple Gryffondor, se sont rencontrés, ou plutôt, se sont enfin remarqués après sept années de cours en communs. Intrigués l'un par l'autre, ils décident de travailler ensemble sur un projet de potion. Ils se retrouvèrent par hasard sur le chemin de la bibliothèque un samedi matin, et décidèrent de terminer la route ensemble. Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la salle la plus tranquille du château, Meahra touche un étrange et magnifique tableau, et les voilà aspirés à l'intérieur.  
Après avoir fait fonctionner leurs cervelles pour passer des énigmes, et après avoir affronté plusieurs situations périlleuses, Meahra et Torve sont parvenus à l'Antichambre du Soleil, où une statue magnifique les a attaqués. Pour protéger Meahra qui s'est faite momentanément hypnotisée, Torve réveille une Chimère monstrueuse, et manque de se faire tuer. La Gryffondor est en train de soigner Torve tandis que statue et Chimère s'affrontent.  
Maëlus et Meahra ont fini par regagner Poudlard, plus ou moins sains et saufs. Un mois après leur visite du Poudlard souterrain, la Gryffondor et le Serpentard se disputent une énième fois, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Ils finissent par se réconcilier, donnant une idée lumineuse (selon lui !) à Dumbledore…_**  
**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, imbécile ? demanda la Gryffondor, ses yeux lilas perdant leur sérieux pour s'adoucir.  
- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais me faire une déclaration d'amour, Meahra ! rit le Serpentard, se tenant les côtes après avoir lâché les poignets de la jeune fille.  
- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Maëlus ! sourit-elle, amusée.  
Et pendant qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle sous les regards ébahis des élèves, et malicieux des professeurs, l'une souriant et l'autre s'étouffant de rire, une idée – lumineuse selon lui – germa dans l'esprit du directeur de Poudlard._

_

* * *

_

Ma Source d'Ennuis

**Chapitre 4: _Baignade glacée et l'idée de Dumbledore_**

- Vraiment ! Passer de la déclaration pleine de bons sentiments à la menace d'une malédiction en une phrase ! Tu es terrible, Meahra.

- Arrête de te moquer, Maëlus ! grommela la jeune fille.

- Je ne me moque pas, se défendit Torve. Je suis admiratif. Nuance !

- Meahra ! appela une voix.

Les deux septième année firent demi-tour et virent un adolescent aux cheveux châtains coupés en brosse, aux yeux bleu gris pétillants d'intelligence derrière des lunettes rondes cerclées d'or et au mètre 75 honorable venir vers eux tranquillement, un sac de cours sur l'épaule gauche. L'écusson rouge et or qui trônait sur sa robe de sorcier dénonçait son appartenance à la Maison de Gryffondor.

- Je ne crois pas te connaître, mais puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda gentiment Meahra.

- Je m'appelle Leonus Bellicar, et je suis en quatrième année, se présenta l'adolescent. Je te ramène ton sac. Tu es partie tellement vite de la salle commune que tu l'as oublié.

La jeune fille prit son sac et remercia le Gryffondor.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Morgan, ajouta le jeune Bellicar. C'est un abruti fini. Ca ne me gêne pas de te voir avec le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, au contraire. En cas de coup dur, tu as un allié de taille de ton côté !

Le sourire amusé et le clin d'œil rusé du jeune garçon firent hausser un sourcil à Torve, tandis que Meahra regardait la silhouette mince de son condisciple disparaître derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Depuis que je te fréquente, les Gryffondor me paraissent bizarres, Meahra, avoua Torve en affichant une moue mi-méfiante mi-amusée.

- Commencerais-tu à apprécier ma Maison, Maëlus ? sourit la jeune fille, espiègle.

- Quand les dragons parleront !

Meahra éclata de rire, et, saisissant le Serpentard par une main, elle l'entraîna vers le parc.

- Ne sois pas si catégorique, Maëlus, et suis-moi ! Je voudrais te montrer l'endroit où pousse le nymphéa blanc dont nous avons besoin pour notre potion.

Indulgent face à l'entrain de la Gryffondor, le jeune homme se laissa traîner jusqu'au lac, dans un coin reculé du parc. Une fois arrivés, Meahra laissa son sac par terre, lâcha Torve et s'approcha de l'eau sombre. Le Serpentard la suivit, et la jeune fille lui montra les nombreuses fleurs blanches qui flottaient sur la surface du lac, près de la berge.

- Ce sont juste des nénuphars, constata Torve.

- Je préfère utiliser le terme de "nymphéa".

Le Serpentard braqua son regard gris sur la Gryffondor et haussa un sourcil légèrement perplexe.

- Je trouve le mot "nénuphar" un peu trop trivial, expliqua Meahra, ses yeux lilas et rêveurs croisant ceux, orageux, de Torve. Le terme de "nymphéa" est beaucoup plus joli à prononcer et poétique. Il fait rêver, tu ne trouves pas, Maëlus ?

- Il n'y a que toi pour trouver matière à rêver dans des choses aussi banales que des nénuphars. Pardon, _**nymphéas**_.

Si Meahra n'avait pas été Meahra, elle se serait vexée du manque de poésie de son "pas encore tout à fait" ami. Mais Meahra étant Meahra, elle avait capté derrière le ton sarcastique du jeune homme la note douce et amicale qui se cachait sous l'ironie et qu'elle seule savait débusquer.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, _**mon chou** _! sourit la jeune fille en usant de la formule adorée de Jenny Matheson, et détestée de Torve.

Celui-ci émit un grognement qui en disait long sur sa pensée, tandis que Meahra retirait sa robe de sorcier, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

- Par Salazar ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais cueillir des nymphéas, répondit joyeusement la Gryffondor. Dois-je te rappeler, ô éminent partenaire, qu'il faut que ces jolies fleurs soient séchées lors de leur incorporation dans notre potion ?

La question n'attendant pas de réponse, Meahra entra dans l'eau et marcha jusqu'aux nénuphars qu'elle commença à cueillir avec mille et une précautions. D'un geste las, Torve se plaqua une main sur la figure en maugréant un vague : "cette fille va me rendre dingue !", puis il grimpa lestement sur une avancée rocheuse qui l'amena au niveau de la jeune fille.

- Courageux mais pas téméraire, Maëlus ? sourit Meahra tout en continuant sa cueillette.

- Pas fou, tu veux dire ! rectifia le jeune homme. On est presque fin novembre. L'eau doit être glacée !

- Je la trouve bonne, moi.

- Mais toi tu n'es pas nor… nor… Mer…credi ! Meahra, sors de l'eau ! s'exclama brusquement le Serpentard.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant, les bras pleins de nénuphars.

- Ne discute pas et sors de là !

- Maëlus, tu… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

La Gryffondor avait baissé ses yeux lilas sur l'eau en même temps qu'elle sentait quelque chose de gluant et répugnant s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles.

- Hoho… souffla-t-elle.

Impuissant, le Serpentard vit Meahra disparaître sous la surface du lac dans un "PLOUF" sonore.

- Et flûte ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant sa baguette magique vers lui. _Têtenbulle _!

A peine la bulle d'air eut-elle le temps d'entourer sa tête que Torve plongeait déjà dans les profondeurs glacées du lac. Ayant auparavant lancé un rapide sort de traçage sur la silhouette désormais invisible de la Gryffondor, le jeune homme n'eut plus qu'à suivre la ligne lumineuse qui le conduirait à Meahra. "_Bon sang ! Elle va m'entendre la Gryffondor !"_ pensa Torve, inquiet et en colère. _"Dès qu'on sort de cette flotte, je nous colle un de ces sorts de Glue Perpétuelle… Non, j'ai encore mieux ! Je la stupéfixie et je la laisse dans sa salle commune ! Comme ça, si elle a encore un problème, je n'y serais pas mêlé ! … Qu'est-ce que je me traîne !"_

D'un mouvement fluide du poignet et d'un sortilège informulé, le préfet-en-chef métamorphosa ses jambes en une queue de poisson verte qui lui permit d'accélérer de beaucoup son allure. Et après quelques minutes de ce régime, Torve vit enfin apparaître devant lui Meahra, les jambes entourées de tentacules noirs dont elle essayait de se défaire. Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient lents, et Torve comprit qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air. Le Serpentard lança promptement à Meahra un sort de Têtenbulle, et s'attaqua ensuite aux tentacules. Il fallu bien vingt minutes aux deux sorciers avant que les tentacules ne lâchent prise. Lorsque ce fut fait, Torve attrapa Meahra par un bras, et ils remontèrent rapidement à la surface. Avec des gestes saccadés par la fureur, le jeune homme entraîna la Gryffondor vers la rive où il hissa tant bien que mal une Meahra toussante et crachotante.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu attires autant les problèmes, Meahra ? cria le Serpentard en balançant sa baguette magique sur le sol.

- Question de malchance ? sourit piteusement la jeune fille, contrite.

- De la malchance ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Tu es une machine à poisse, oui ! Après la grotte sous Poudlard et le calamar du lac, on aura droit à quoi la prochaine fois, hum ? Un bataillon de Vampires ? Une armée de Géants ? Un troupeau de dragons ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, Maëlus ?

- Parce que je te connais et que un mois sans problème quand on te fréquente, ça signifie que quelque chose ne va pas tarder à nous tomber sur le coin de la figure ! Avec toi, il y a toujours une "prochaine fois"! répliqua vivement le Serpentard.

- Tu sais, Maëlus, moi aussi j'ai eu peur, dit doucement la Gryffondor en récupérant sa propre baguette magique et en les séchant d'un sortilège.

- Peur ?! Mais bien sûr que j'ai eu peur ! cria Torve. En six années à Poudlard je n'ai jamais crains pour ma vie, sauf quand je croisais Jim Lovegood dans un couloir ! Et là, lors de ma septième année, j'ai risqué ma peau deux fois en moins de deux mois !

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, souffla Meahra en amenant à elle d'un Accio les nymphéas qu'elle avait cueillis plus tôt.

- Pas si terrible que ça ?! répéta le jeune homme, interloqué. Mais bon sang, tu te rends compte que tu as failli y passer ? Tu aurais pu te noyer ! J'ai eu peur pour toi, moi ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai trop tard et que ce n'est pas une Meahra vivante que j'aurais ramenée à la surface !

Les bras pleins de nénuphars, ses longs cheveux bruns dénoués, Meahra se tourna face à Torve. Les joues rouges de colère, ses courts cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux gris d'orage reflétants encore la peur qu'il avait eu, le jeune homme était l'image même de la juste Colère. Devant le tableau qu'il offrait, la jeune fille ne put que sourire malicieusement et dire :

- Mais tout va bien puisque j'ai avec moi Lucky Maëlus.

Le Serpentard resta un instant bouche bée. Il ne savait pas si la Gryffondor faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi hallucinante ou si elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à secouer de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, le préfet-en-chef éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe. Quand il eut calmé son fou rire salvateur, il dit :

- Tu es vraiment la fille la plus étrange et "porte-la-poisse" que je connaisse, Meahra !

- "Porte-la-poisse" ? Je me trouve plutôt chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme toi, Maëlus, répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant près d'un Torve allongé sur le dos.

- Ami ? Amis… Je trouve que ce mot sonne bien, déclara Torve. Pas toi, Meahra ?

- Si.

Meahra sourit puis s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, des nymphéas plein les bras.

xoxoxo

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Meahra avait failli mourir noyée. Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées, et seuls les 7ème année – ainsi que quelques 1ère, 4ème et 6ème année – étaient restés au château, à cause des ASPIC blancs qu'ils devaient passer le jour de la rentrée.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient mis le mot "amitié" sur leur relation, Torve et Meahra se voyaient encore plus souvent que d'habitude. Et à la grande surprise (et méfiance !) du Serpentard, les Maraudeurs, à savoir James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, les meneurs de la Maison Gryffondor, n'avaient encore rien dit de son amitié avec Meahra. _"C'est louche tout ça !"_ pensa Torve, assis à la bibliothèque avec son amie, finalisant la théorie de leur potion. _"Ils doivent être en train de préparer un mauvais coup."_

- Dis-moi, Meahra.

- Oui, Maëlus ?

- Est-ce que Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow sont venus te voir récemment ?

La jeune fille leva la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait les indications pour réaliser leur potion, et planta son regard lilas dans les yeux gris de son ami.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils viennent me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, moi… Peut-être parce que je suis ton ami !

En réponse à ce sarcasme, Meahra fixa le jeune homme si longtemps qu'il finit par se sentir gêné et rougir.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir déjà dit que si quelqu'un avait un problème avec notre amitié, il aurait affaire à moi, Maëlus. Et bien, que ce soit un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle, les Maraudeurs ou Merlin en personne, c'est du pareil au même : je leur jetterai un sort ! Maintenant, si tu es inquiet, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir et leur demander franco ce qu'ils pensent de notre amitié !

Torve fixa la Gryffondor avec un regard halluciné, et s'exclama :

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

- Un bataillon de chauves-souris, des statues vivantes et le calamar du lac n'ont pas pu te tuer, alors pourquoi y arriverais-je ? demanda Meahra, couvrant toujours son parchemin de son écriture fluide et nette.

Devant si peu de considération pour ses états d'âme, Torve marmonna un "j'abandonne" soupiré, et se concentra de nouveau sur leur potion. Quelques heures plus tard – trois pour être précis – Torve et Meahra quittèrent la bibliothèque et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Meahra à la table des Gryffondor, Torve à celle des Serpentard. A la table des professeurs, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore discutaient à voix basse :

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Albus ?

- Mais bien sûr, Minerva ! Le temps d'une soirée, les Maisons se rapprocheront, et qui sait, peut-être que certaines amitiés se noueront.

- Vous avez fait une overdose de bonbons au citron, avouez-le, Albus ! dit Minerva

Le directeur de Poudlard eut un sourire amusé, fit tinter son verre de cristal et se leva. Quand le silence résonna dans la salle, il déclara :

- Chers élèves, il n'y a presque plus que vous, septième année, au château pour Noël. Vos ASPIC blancs vous occupent beaucoup, ce me semble, et dans un souci de distraction, un bal sera organisé le 24 décembre. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes qu'une trentaine, mais qu'importe ! Pour ce bal, tenue de soirée exigée. En outre, vous devrez trouver votre cavalier ou cavalière dans une Maison autre que la vôtre.

Un brouhaha étonné et coléreux s'éleva des quatre tables des élèves, et Dumbledore dut attendre que le silence revienne.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu, dit-il. Et pour vous aider dans votre choix, j'ai décidé que Gryffondor irait avec Serpentard, et Poufsouffle avec Serdaigle. Ainsi, chers élèves, vous ne mettrez pas trente ans à vous décider. Quant aux années inférieures à la septième année, elles pourront faire la fête dans leurs salles communes jusqu'à minuit. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Des murmures impatients et furieux s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Au milieu de la table des Serpentard, Torve mangeait tranquillement quand Severus Rogue s'assit à sa droite.

- Tu vas inviter Ventombelune, Maëlus ?

- Tu vas inviter Evans, Severus ?

- Je vois. Le sujet Ventombelune est sensible, sourit Rogue.

- Tout comme le sujet Evans, Severus, répondit Torve, tout en continuant de déjeuner.

Rogue jeta de furtifs coups d'œil autour de lui, puis il se pencha vers son préfet-en-chef, et lui murmura :

- Sois prudent, Maëlus. Nos petits camarades de Serpentard ne voient pas d'un bon œil ton amitié avec Ventombelune. Matheson, Lucius et Bellatrix sont les pires. Si tu ne fais pas attention, ton amie risque d'avoir un accident.

- Merci, Severus. Mais je sais déjà tout ça. Pour ce qui est de Meahra, je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir combattre, et je te prie de croire que ceux qui auront la folie de l'attaquer y laisseront des plumes, répondit Torve, murmurant aussi.

- Je te fais confiance, Maëlus. Mais surveille-la quand même.

Puis Rogue se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. De son côté, Meahra avait eu le déplaisir de voir les Maraudeurs s'installer en face et à côté d'elle.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'être entourée si royalement ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Juste le plaisir de faire un peu mieux connaissance, sourit James Potter, assis à sa gauche.

- Ca fait plus de six ans que nous sommes dans la même classe, James, fit remarquer Meahra, et c'est seulement maintenant que vous venez me parler ?

- Reconnais que tu es plutôt discrète, se justifia Sirius Black, assis à la droite de la jeune fille.

Meahra sourit rêveusement, ne répondant pas. Elle remarqua alors que le jeune homme qui lui faisait face se tortillait sur sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu vas aller au bal avec Torve ?

La question avait fusé, directe et totalement dénuée de tact. Peter Pettigrow s'attira le regard réprobateur de Remus Lupin, et ceux, excédés, de Sirius et James.

- Je me disais bien que vous ne veniez pas me faire la causette juste par gentillesse, sourit Meahra. Avant de répondre à ta question, Peter, je tiens à vous prévenir : si mon amitié avec Maëlus vous pose un problème, c'est avec moi que vous le réglez. Et si jamais vous jouez un de vos tours pendables et méprisables à Maëlus, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Sirius pouffa de rire avant de s'étrangler en voyant le regard lilas de la jeune fille le foudroyer sur place.

- A défaut de vous en prendre à Rogue et Maëlus, un petit duel avec moi vous serait sûrement profitable, cingla-t-elle.

- Bien envoyé, Meahra ! s'exclama alors une jolie rousse aux yeux émeraudes. Ces crétins ne méritent pas mieux !

- Tu es dure, Lily jolie, soupira James.

- Dis-moi Meahra, reprit Lily Evans, ignorant royalement James, tu vas aller au bal avec Maëlus ?

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, répondit évasivement la jeune Ventombelune.

- Ce serait bien que vous y alliez ensemble, sourit Lily.

- C'est plutôt toi qui devrais être sa cavalière, Lily, dit Meahra. Tu es la préfète-en-chef après tout.

- Oh non ! Nous devons juste ouvrir le bal. Nous serons ensemble pour une danse seulement. Et puis je m'en voudrais de me mettre entre vous deux.

Meahra regarda sa préfète-en-chef, un sourcil perplexe haussé.

- Tes paroles sont étranges, Lily. Maëlus n'est qu'un ami.

- Mais c'est ton seul ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Meahra sourit et quitta la table des Gryffondor.

- C'est le meilleur ami que je pouvais rêver avoir !

Et elle sortit de la Grande Salle.

xoxoxo

Le jour fatidique approchait. A la veille du bal, le 23 décembre donc, Meahra se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, emmitouflée dans son écharpe rouge et or et son manteau noir. Elle s'arrêta devant le lac et s'assit sur un banc en pierre qui y faisait face. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et s'amusa à créer de petits animaux qu'elle animait.

Un chien, un cerf, un loup, une licorne, un dragon et un lion gambadaient sur la surface du lac et dans le ciel. Puis un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent vinrent se joindre au lion, tandis que le chien, le loup, le cerf, la licorne et le dragon disparaissaient dans un tourbillon blanc. Les quatre créatures de neige restantes évoluaient gracieusement autour de Meahra, jusqu'à ce que le lion prenne une couleur dorée, que l'aigle devienne bleu, le blaireau noir et le serpent vert. En voyant ça, la Gryffondor sourit et dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour le bal de demain, Maëlus ?

- Je ne suis pas une fille, Meahra. Une demi heure suffit pour me préparer, répondit Torve en s'asseyant près de son amie. Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir que c'est moi qui suis derrière toi ?

- Je sens ta magie. C'est par elle que je te reconnais. Elle est forte et chaude, douce et protectrice. Elle reflète ta personnalité, je trouve, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Alors je ne pourrais jamais te surprendre, soupira le Serpentard. C'est pas drôle !

- Dommage pour toi, mon cher ! Mais dis-moi, avec qui vas-tu aller au bal, demain ?

- Avec toi, bien sûr ! Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

- C'est gentil de me demander mon avis, ironisa gentiment Meahra.

- N'est-ce pas. Alors, ta réponse ?

- Je n'aime pas les bals, mais je crois que je vais faire un effort cette année. Et comme tu es un parfait gentleman, tu passeras me prendre à ma Tour.

- 19h, ça ira ? sourit le jeune homme.

- C'est parfait.

xoxoxo

Je crois que c'est à partir de cette soirée-là que la vision que j'avais de Meahra changea. Quand je suis passé la prendre à sa Tour, je ne l'avais pas tout de suite reconnue. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe pourpre à manches longues. Sa taille fine était soulignée par une ceinture en argent qui tintait discrètement à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bruns libre, et son front était ceins d'une fine bande de tissu argenté. Ses yeux lilas maquillés de noir avaient toujours leur éclat rêveur, et elle était chaussée de spartiates argentées.

L'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'une fée médiévale avait traversé le temps pour venir à notre époque. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Meahra fit sensation. J'étais fier d'être son cavalier. Puis je dus ouvrir le bal avec Evans. Je me souviens avoir cherché Meahra du regard tout le temps de la danse.

"Ne la laisse pas seule trop longtemps" m'avait dit Evans, et je n'en avais plus l'intention lorsque je retrouvai Meahra entourée de garçons. Elle souriait doucement, mais ses yeux cherchaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose. En la voyant ainsi, j'eus l'impression de voir une biche encerclée par des chasseurs. Cette impression me mis de mauvaise humeur.

Je m'étais alors avancé vers elle, l'avait saisie par les épaules et littéralement enlevée à ses admirateurs. "Ne reste pas avec des idiots pareils, Meahra. J'ai quand même plus de conversation que ces imbéciles !" lui avais-je dit. Elle avait ri, puis nous avons dansé. Aujourd'hui encore, j'aime à penser qu'elle ne s'était pas ennuyée à ce bal.

Quand je l'ai raccompagnée à sa Tour, elle m'a remercié et demandé de la retrouver à la bibliothèque à 10h, le lendemain matin. J'avais acquiescé et étais retourné à mes appartements. Durant cette soirée, je m'étais rendu compte que Meahra était jolie – même belle, pour être vraiment honnête – et ça me faisait bizarre.

Je l'avais toujours vu comme une fille rêveuse, intelligente et comme un aimant à poisse. C'était une amie. Mais après le bal, la réalité m'avait frappé de plein fouet : Meahra n'était plus seulement une fille et une amie dans mon esprit. En l'espace d'une soirée, elle était devenue une jeune femme et une petite amie potentielle. Marrant comme la vie peut vous jouer ce genre de tours ! Mais comme à chaque fois avec Meahra, les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
